


Song of Innocence

by Bluefarewell



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Biblical References, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>骑士Erik与教士Charles的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouisanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/gifts).



钝重的剑刃砍下，英勇的骑士仰面从坐骑摔落，一切都因着火而昏暗了。他双眼失神地望向天空，朝向西方，维特圣堂的方向。  
这里没有竞技场，垂下帷幔的看台，闪亮的徽章，骑士的荣耀，金色的殿堂。还有，圣堂之上的花冠。

I

很久以前的波希米亚王国。在拉赫德，在舒玛瓦，在特尔汉诺夫，在布拉格。那里有成群结队的、英勇的骑士，他们为波希米亚国王作战，也为了上帝。  
在众多的纹章中，有一个家族最为忠勇坚韧。他们的箭矢从不虚发，他们的田地从不荒芜，于是他们遭旁人的嫉妒，仇敌在国王面前进谗言。有一天，国王降罪。来自陌生领地的贵族们进犯了他们的堡垒，将丰饶的土地与都城据为己有，杀掉男人，奴役女人。这家的小儿子Erik是位英勇的骑士，他侥幸逃离，带着满身的鲜血与仇恨上了路。  
他走了无数的地方，仇敌的声音在身后，刀剑悬在眼前。他逃进酒馆，商人为着他仇敌的权势，不敢留他；他逃进田舍，农民为着悬赏的金钱，将他出卖。无人在困境中起来，帮他抵挡，亦无人为他兴起，还他公道。  
他逃亡，流着血，眼里有着火，直到城市最偏僻的角落。夜幕将垂，这里有成对的科林斯柱支撑着朴素的拱顶，有朝圣者带来南国的橄榄树，庭院中随风摇曳，喷泉水声潺潺。这是斯坦那霍夫修道院。这里是另一个世界，成群穿黑衣的人来了又走，他们不爱人间的荣耀，只要天父的殿堂。  
灰石墙下，他闯入一扇虚掩的门，血滴在走廊上一路延伸。屋主人的身影没在昏黄灯光的暗影中，手上有经卷，墙上有十字架。骑士丢下自己的剑，对那人说：  
“帮我。”  
“你是谁？”  
在暗里，那人走来，微举提灯，光照亮他年轻的轮廓。  
“一个被剥夺尊荣的人，”骑士说，“我的仇敌正在外面，我来寻求庇护。”  
“谁为你作证？”  
他冷冷地看着十字架，脊梁上还带着深可见骨的伤口，他在这世上没有见证人，唯有仇敌。  
“上帝。”  
那年轻人第一次抬起头来，他向Erik伸过手，安静地凝视逃亡者伤痕累累的面容，像是从内到外看透了他。他的手指温度不高却有力。骑士被搀扶着架到木板床上，发现他的动作意外地坚定。油灯熄灭，他的嘴唇拂过伤者的额头如同一阵微风，稍纵即逝；他从逐渐模糊的视线中听见他说：“你安全了。”

II

陌生的骑士昏迷了七天，这期间是学生中最年长者照顾他，叫做Charles的青年亦出身贵族，尚未领教职，院长将这个危险的逃犯托付给放他进来的人，那和蔼慈祥的老人，却似乎洞悉了一切。  
在静止的黑夜中，他看着流亡至此的人。他是那么年轻，像一柄未出鞘却早已染上血污的利剑。  
他努力控制自己不去读对方的思想，然而，这很难。所有的不甘与仇恨、还有不顾一切的勇气席卷而来，瞬间淹没了他。  
年轻的神学生无奈地想，他不得不又一次容纳一颗心了。  
记事的时候，他知道了自己与别人不同。那些高声与低沉的在耳边盘旋的声音，是所有人的心。他无法忍受，于是跑到圣堂里。高大的建筑尽头有庄严的穹顶，那上面精美绝伦的造物却在哭泣，为着一个人的死和许多人的死。可他不怕。那是记忆里，他第一次安宁地睡着。  
父亲去世后，母亲改嫁拥有封地和爵位的望族。他们生下孩子，那人为着不妨碍自己长子的继承权，把他送到这里。年少的Charles才华出众，有人惊叹于他的聪慧，有人担心这份过于早熟会要了他的命，有人说：“他注定以后会成为主教！”  
他长大了，无数次行在通往圣堂的路上，也曾在祭台担任助手。长长的走廊一路延伸，小时候他仰起脸，只能看到冰冷的石板，如今一切尽收眼底。读人心的诅咒并未随着年龄增长而消失，无声无息。他咬着嘴唇，听到所有人心里的声音，也因此分得出谁真正虔诚，谁是虚妄的伪善。他始终不明白，天父说，你们当彼此相爱。然而那作恶的与彼此憎恨的，也应爱么？  
可面前这颗心始终是不一样的，坚韧如铁，却也脆弱易折。  
“原谅我。”迷茫间他听到Erik在喃喃重复，“原谅我，我没能做到。”  
一片沉寂中，他把冰凉的手覆在骑士高烧发烫的额头上，轻声说：“我原谅你。”  
Erik的手臂本能地环绕过来抓住他，再没有放开。他在那人枕边俯下身，嘴唇掠过额头，心里想，你走过了多么漫长的路啊。  
尽管还未成为任何人的告解神甫，这逾越行为却并不令他感到心中有愧。

III

斯坦那霍夫的庭院中央有一棵橄榄树，是曾去过南国的传教士远途带来的，大家都说，它不可能在北方活下来。然而，它却顽强地生了根，抵御得住岁月，送走一代代人来人往。他们胳臂下夹着石板与希腊文课本，有的到了年龄便离开这里，后来又带着自己的孩子故地重游；有的离群索居，在修道院中度过一生岁月；有的远走他乡，去寻找天父。  
起初的日子，它见到一个陌生者，被年轻的教士搭救，受了伤，还不能自由行动，只有天气好的时候才走到庭院里，一语不发地望着学生们祈祷与上课。人们在这里谈论上帝与真理，宣讲拉丁文与教义。某天他仍安静地在角落里聆听，思绪沉浸其中直到被突如其来的声音打断，鸽群巨大的展翅声与晚钟一起。  
他露出如梦初醒的神情，讲堂上的人慢慢走下，对他微笑。  
日复一日，后来，他们总是结伴出现，把手搭在对方的肩上，默然无语地听着晚钟。有时在庭院里，他躺在友人身上，仰起脸，看着西方，维特圣堂的方向。它不明白他们交谈的内容。  
“你要做什么，如果你从这里离去？”有一天，它听到一个人在问另一个人，“我的朋友，你以后想成为什么？”  
“我没有朋友。”骑士严肃地说，“可是，如果那是你所愿的话，我们就是朋友了。我会为你作战，向你献上友爱与尊重，发誓忠于你的名誉。”  
“我很荣幸。”他的伙伴柔声说。  
“我会十倍地偿还我的仇敌，”Erik回答，“然后，我会去寻找荣耀。我会成为波希米亚最英勇的战士，我为他抵御十字军，为天父征战，奉行他的意志。”  
“爱世人？”  
“不，铲除恶。”他苦笑着，“我愿你永远不知道恶。”  
“实际上，我知道的恐怕不下于你，”Charles轻轻地说，“但那不是全部。”  
“那么你呢，”Erik问，“你会永远在这里待下去，直到领取圣职？”  
“我或许会离开这里，寻找上帝，去旷野苦行，或是别的什么……我为天父行使他当行的。那条路我还没有认清，也没有学会……爱。”他顿了一顿。  
“如果我……”  
Charles看着他，似乎知道了他所要问的，摇摇头。而他们的距离，似乎太近。  
“你注定是要离开的。”他苦笑。  
直到他起身离去，Erik才想起自己不知道他最想去的地方。  
我曾想到达的只有橄榄园而已。他听到了友人的疑问，悲哀地看着他，远远地，在暗影中。  
但你不知道，我的心背离，我却无人告解。

IV

那天夜里，Charles做了梦。  
他立誓成为使徒，可背的十字架沉重不堪，让他走不动路，像是独自一人要担全世界的忧伤。于是他逃离出去，在荒野山谷里苦行，恍惚中看见大海分开，白烟升腾上盐砂之地，天使吹响末日的号角。然后他醒了，日复一日，苦苦挣扎，等着启示、异象、征兆，什么都好，最终却只能绝望地回到原处，见过的每一颗心都在眼前活了起来，诉说着他们的忧伤。  
他伸出手，想把他们拉出深渊，可那混沌里陷着的人太多太多。然后他看到了自己的朋友，流着血，眼里是火，慢慢落进水底。他自己也落下水去，却救不动他。他的朋友质问道：你为什么抛弃我们？  
然后他醒来，耳边仍是无数人的哭喊。睡梦里，信徒们茫然地在黑夜中翻身，只以为自己在祈求天主，并不知道那是他的使者来过。  
他想，天父大约是放弃了他的。因为他无法搭救这么多人，甚至连自己的友人都救不了，因为他始终无法握在手中的爱。  
可这是不够的，天父的恩典总是残酷又美妙，他必须弃绝一切，最终夺走他的一切，才能得到一切。  
第二天王国边境的领主敲响叛乱的战鼓，国王下了令号召战士们起来作战。所有的勇士都听到他的召唤，所有古老家族的儿子都在其中。  
英勇的骑士知道，是到他离去的时候了。

V

他们听到外面的呐喊，还有冲天的火光。修道院的学生们惴惴不安地在斗室中私语，一场叛乱。  
沉默中，年轻的骑士向灰墙尽头走去。很快地，他就将抛下这里，回归到红色的世界，那里的人认为唯有刀刃带来的荣耀才能献给上帝，而非其他。  
推开门的双手冰冷，屋子里没有开灯，他的友人在那里，看到他的剑，悲哀地摇了摇头，一切都和那天晚上像得出奇。  
“你是要阻止我吗？”  
“如果我这么做了……不要恨我。”  
“你一点也不明白。”  
Erik摇摇头，突如其来地，他单膝跪下。  
“我不曾亵渎上帝、忤逆国王；不曾说谎、谋杀；不曾掠夺农民的土地，谋取不义的钱财……他们所做的一切罪孽，我没有半点重复。”  
他抬起眼睛，把那双惯于捧祈祷书的手握在自己伤痕累累的手里。  
“现在，我有资格扔那块石头了吗？”  
“即使石头落在罪人身上，终有一天，也会落回掷它的人手上。”Charles轻声说，“如果你就这样走了，你会变成什么……”  
“为着这世界能够得安宁，必须有着动刀兵的人，”他引述着福音，“跟我走吧。去寻找天父。”  
可他们的路从开始就注定无法交叉，一个的尽头是战场，另一个通向修道院冰冷的围墙。  
“他不在这条路上。”  
Charles摇摇头，听见骑士沙哑刚毅的声音，有着不同于寻常的苦涩。  
“那么，原谅我。”  
然后Erik单膝起身，亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
在静止的黑暗里，有那么一会儿，他们都没有说话。这感觉——Charles想，甚至只能让他仍未安定的心变得更迷茫了。Erik的手摸索着，紧紧攥住他如同溺水的人抓住绳索，终于明白了自己不是来表明决心的——长久以来，他一直这样错误地认为，认为自己能决绝地告别一切，甚至破坏一切尚未成型的、只存在于他们之间的美好的东西。错得离谱。他早该知道，这种炽热浓郁得无法化开的力量，即刻便能让人缴械投降，甚至比所有他能说出的阻拦之语更加有力。  
可是，Charles悲哀地想，你不会明白的，唯有它，和你我的缘分无关。  
许久，他把双手抽出，像是过了一辈子那么长的时间。  
他以为Erik会愤怒，但他只是简单地回答：  
“别忘了我。”  
年轻的骑士凝视着他，拔出腰间的剑，在他掌心划下一个十字，红色喷涌而出。他把淌血的十字贴上自己的胸口，起身离去，知道他们已经共享了鲜血的热度。仿佛从那道伤痕来临的一刻起，灵魂又重新获得了它的重量。  
望着那人消失的背影，Charles知道，自己已经无法再踏入橄榄园了。

黑夜里，人们闻声追来，他们举着火把，照亮他离去的路。  
士兵说，修道院包藏了国王的逃犯，他们搜遍各处，找不到他的踪影，最后来到祈祷室，年轻的教士孤身一人跪在烛光前。所有人都明白他的虔诚。  
“我的孩子，”院长和蔼地问，“你看到，或是听到有人今晚从这里出去吗？”  
他摇摇头：“不。”  
“谁能担保你的话清白可信呢？”  
“上帝。”  
院长深深地看着他，最后说，愿天主保佑你，我的孩子。

VI

边境地的叛乱被平息。为了表彰战功，国王举行盛大的骑士比武。比武大会上出现一位陌生的挑战者，他没有镶家徽的盾牌，没有美丽女子的信物，战胜了所有拦在面前的人，包括仇敌与陌生人，有些战败者曾和他流着相同的血。他一路不停，直到铠甲碎裂，血迹蔓延，胜利的剑挥下，他终于见到国王。  
你要什么，我的勇士？那老者问他。  
我要恢复我家族的纹饰，Erik指着数不清的旗帜，还有他们的名誉。  
我答应你。还有吗？  
我要您赐我处置仇敌的权力，我要做他们的法官与行刑人。  
我答应。  
我感谢您。除此以外，我别无所求。  
那么你现在可以摘得花冠，国王说，去吧，孩子，送给你的意中人。  
高悬在主教手上的，是古老王国骑士竞赛的荣誉，蓝色的冬雪玫瑰编成的冠冕，Erik看着它，恍然觉得，冬天真的到了。  
年轻的骑士摘得最耀眼的花冠，却没有把它送给任何一位高贵的小姐和夫人，在众人惊诧的目光中，他骑马径直登上最高的圣堂，骄傲地把冠冕放在十字架前。  
孩子，你竟这样虔诚地爱天父吗？  
他垂下双眼，没有说话。  
我只爱他在人间的使者，至死不渝。  
那么，你可愿意为他起刀兵？不让邪恶蔓延，不姑息罪孽？  
我愿意。

VII

他回到了封地，如愿以偿地把仇敌杀得一个不留。可他没有多做留恋，骑士身上流着祖先骁勇善战的血。于是他出发去四处征战，为着国王，也为着上帝，没有人是他的敌手。不曾有人再敢挑衅他，在比武中妄想将他击败。他也曾游戏于形形色色的高贵女子之间，留下薄情的名声，却总不停留。从不曾有人把他的荣誉摘下，圣堂之上蓝色的花环。  
不知道多少次跪在阶上接受嘉奖时，年老的主教看着他，纳闷他何以一次又一次走向死亡。  
一切任你挑选，人间的荣耀，天父的殿堂，英勇的战士啊，告诉我，你为何不停下脚步？为了你的信念，还是为了什么？  
我要为天父作战，Erik摇摇头，我不能停留。  
孩子，难道没有人为你痛苦？回去吧。  
自然有。他回答。可那人解不了我的痛苦，我只愿他与我一同痛苦。  
怎么！你不想这苦一日减少？  
他做不到。骑士说。他情愿担全世界的悲伤，却弃绝了我。我不能做他的应许之地，就做他的十字架。告诉我，阁下，人若不爱他所看见的弟兄，怎能爱没有看见的神？  
我的孩子。老人摇头叹息，须知争战有时，和解亦有时。如若那人肯爱所有人，如何能说他不爱你？你加了他的痛苦，他又如何缓解这痛苦呢？  
年轻的骑士默然告退。漫长的黑夜在身后涌动，想到离去的那晚，他不言语。  
后来他再回去，那所修道院，已经空了。  
Erik想，或许他已经忘了自己。

VIII

叛乱时，那古老的修道院被摧毁，只有橄榄树留存。Charles离开熟知的城市，谢绝院长好意提供的职位，孤身去往波希米亚的乡村和荒野，到每个地方带去安慰。  
人们无知而虔诚地爱他，把他当做天父在人间的使者。他们给他写不能宣告于外人的信，跪在他面前忏悔，倾听他的开解，声音几乎要把他湮没了。天父，求主垂怜，求你告诉我，关于爱，关于恨。而他自己又何尝明白呢？  
后来，他们叫他做“好牧者”，说他仁慈悲悯，如牧人引导他的羊群。他仍然听见他们心里的话，发现已经不像以前那样疼痛，取而代之的，只是虚空。  
于是他明白，自己的灵魂中已经缺了口，那就是为圣恩所达到的地方。  
人间的荣耀，天父的殿堂，他一样也不要，曾经要的，却不能挽回。年轻的神学生曾以为，只要悉心苦修总能达到应许之地，然而心中却不知不觉生出渴望，无名的耻辱如同种子，有些落入石缝，有些落入海里，再也无法发芽，都是虚空。  
时光流逝，有天他回到旧城，走到原来的修道院，想看看庭院中那棵橄榄树，目眩中觉得那里有个身影如旧日友人，他走上前去，却了无痕迹。  
他走出那片废墟，垂下头，深深地，把额头埋在炙热的双手里，想他们今生大概是无法再相见了。  
他再也不能用这希望来安慰自己，他终于独自一人。

IX

后来，战争再起，这是整个王国所见最激烈的战役。Erik跟随古老的领主再次出发，成为他麾下勇猛的前锋。人说，看哪，那四名骑士的铠甲闪闪发亮，眼睛如火焰，他们骑着灰马，握着权杖，所到之处带来尽是死亡。  
他们战了七天七夜，大地在撼动，红色席卷一切，仿佛星落到地上。他以为审判终于降临了，可眼前没有新的天地，看不见，听不见，直到他们发现，那是火，数不清的火种，不知是天上降下还是被人们放逐。城里点着火，每一扇窗户后都有群鸦般的浓烟，湮灭了地上的光。  
钝重的剑刃砍下，英勇的骑士仰面从坐骑摔落，一切都因着火而昏暗了。他双眼失神地望向天空，朝向西方，维特圣堂的方向。  
这里没有竞技场，垂下帷幔的看台，闪亮的徽章，骑士的荣耀，金色的殿堂。还有，圣堂之上的花冠。  
他在地上不知躺了多久，迷离觉得有雪落在脸上。这地方终于下了雪，像是天父也看不得地上成为火海。铺天盖地的雪片落入火里，仿佛在试着消解人世的所有痛楚，最终却只是与灰烬一起，像灵魂跌落深渊。  
浓烟与凄怆的雪中，什么都看不到，也什么都听不到了。意识模糊间Erik想起，又到了冬雪玫瑰绽开的季节。

大火蔓延的那晚，人们疯了一样四散奔逃，失去一切的人，尚未失去的人。年轻的教士也在其中，他继续走，桥头金色的十字架下，如今满是在绝望中呼告垂怜的人。石雕上圣徒漠然的眼睛望着天空，无法回应。他伸出手，想去拉拥挤中落下桥头的人，却一同坠入冰冷的湖水。  
挣扎中越陷越深，有人说，错了，都错了。天父的声音。祂说，你早已找到了我，你该回家。  
我没有地方可以回了。他绝望地想，爱即罪过。我爱的早已离去。  
他的眼前涌起一切，地上的刀兵，夕阳下的悲鸣，湖水中的鲜血。  
约伯的质问，独自离去的背影，来不及读完的祷文。  
圣堂上的花环，彩窗后的光，金色桥头的十字架， 神父的叹息。  
两条路。如今都到了尽头。如果他上前一步，如果他退后一步。如果他愿意。  
但终究没有如此选择。只有旧日记忆，逐渐褪色。都是虚空。都是捕风。  
下沉中，他慢慢闭上双眼，看见了橄榄园。

X

不知道多少个夏天过去了，当罂粟与矢车菊枯萎的时候，一个人踏上了维特圣堂的高阶。  
他的步履犹豫，他的眼神迷茫。时间与战事在他的脸上留下伤痕，他仰起头，看蓝色的花冠早已凋落，为他开解的主教也垂垂老矣。  
老人还认得这无畏的战士，他对受了伤，扛不了剑的骑士说，你该回家了，有谁在你卸下盔甲时等着你呢？  
或许不会再有了。Erik回答。他不会原谅我的借口。我不是为天父的荣耀作战，甚至也不是为了自己，只有愤怒压倒了一切，那条路尽头一无所有。为什么我太晚发现这一点？  
孩子，老人说，永远不晚。  
他指向花园围墙，告诉他，玫瑰在那里始终生长。

大火过后，旧日修道院的废墟上，建起了孤独的小礼拜堂，相比旧时的喧闹，如今唯有钟声与风在山毛榉树间掠过，只有一个本堂神甫住在那里，少有人再驻留这地方。  
他推开门，忏悔室的石凳上有人已坐在那里，年轻的神父没有转身，温和地说，如果你是来告解的，请讲吧。  
骑士看着熟悉的背影，问他：为什么你舍弃神职的荣耀？为什么你在这里等待？  
我不知道。他安静地回答，嗓音中有颤抖。我在等一个人，时间太久，我快要记不住他的样子了。  
不要转过来。他把头轻轻地靠在栏杆上。听我说，我也在找一个人，他带我出黑暗，但为着不同的路，我离弃了他。  
那么我们一样。那人喃喃地说。  
我不知道自己还能否获得原谅。但我想，日子已经近了。  
他不会原谅……因为没有憎恨。我听到他说了。  
他不恨我将他从橄榄园带去别的地方吗？  
这疑问和Erik之前错过的、所有的话一样，没有被说出口。但他感觉到了，背靠着，后面的人在颤抖。那人的手摸索过来握住他的，像此前在黑暗长廊中的离别，那里还有他留下的伤痕，听到Charles轻轻地说：他在别处找到了。  
那是一个新天新地。先前的天地已经过去了，海也不再有了。  
然后谁都没有说话，Erik还握着他的手，走过去坐在长凳上，把疲惫的面颊埋在他的友人颈间闭上眼睛，能感觉到滚烫的水滴在慢慢渗下，回想起一个吻的滋味。苦涩的，却足够灼痛。  
现在，他低下头，对上爱人的眼睛。花冠已摘下，他想，他终于不必再望向圣堂的方向。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [注释]
> 
> 冬雪玫瑰，冰火小说拿来的，据说是很美的蓝色。  
> 修道院的环境是从黑塞著名的校园AU……啊不，世界名著……纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙里参考的。  
> 橄榄园(Der Ölbaumgarten)，就是圣经中的客西马尼，不过更多是用了里尔克的同名诗。  
> 最后一章有些细节改写自启示录。


End file.
